HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GROJBAND!
by TheGirlWhoCriedILoveGrojband13
Summary: It's been a year since Grojband was created, and now, all of Peaceville has thrown a party for the band! Romance will bloom between two bandmates, and funny games and situations may occur! PLZ READ IF YOU ARE A PURE GROJBAND FAN! Rated T for safety...


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GROJBAND! YOU ARE THE BEST SHOW THAT I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN A FAN OF YOU FOR A WHOLE YEAR NOW! I LOVE THE CORNEY MOMENTS, THE EXPERIMENT'S KIN COMES UP WITH, AND THE STRANGENESS OF KON THROUGHOUT THE SHOW! THE CORNEY KISS WAS THE BEST! COREY WAS TOTALLY DAZED WHEN IT HAPPENED, THAT PROVES HE'S GOT FEELING'S FOR LANEY! YOU'RE MUSIC IS UNBELIEVABLY CATCHY! I HUM EACH SONG IN MY HEAD EVERY SINGLE DAY! MY LIFE HAS GOTTEN WAY BETTER EVER SINCE YOU'VE WANDERED INTO MY MISERABLE WORLD! I ENDED UP DYEING MY HAIR BLUE TO LOOK LIKE COREY, BUT WAS MISTAKENED FOR CARRIE BEFF! (I'm a girl...). THANK YOU FOR CHANGING MY LIFE, GIVING ME THE SKILLS OF WRITING, THE INSPIRATION TO LET MY POWERS SHINE! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU WITH A PURE CELEBRATION FANFIC! IMPLIED WITH CORNEY!**

* * *

Kin and Kon blew their party horns wildly, Laney rocked a famous tune on her bass, known as "Happy Birthday!", and Corey sung the lyrics along with Laney.

"I can't believe it! We've been a totally successful band for exactly 365 day's!" Corey cheered, is voice echoing through the entire garage.

"Me either, Core!" Laney said, putting her bass back on the stage.

"What's even more awesome is the party Mayor Mellow threw for us! He like's us more than The Newmans!" Kin yelled, opening up the garage door, revealing a huge crowd. The crowd held sign's saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GROJBAND!" Kate and Allie, one of Grojband's biggest fan-girls, led the groupies. Their mouth's screaming out joyful birthday wishes.

"Hello, Peaceville!" Corey greeted, being his usual optimistic self. His waved across the air rapidly, as if he wasn't giving a care on what people would say.

"Hello, Grojband!" they replied, being humorous towards the teen band leader. Kon let out a chuckle, and grabbed another party horn, blowing it as hard as he could. More cheer's of excitement and appreciation came from their guest.

Suddenly, Mayor Mellow came budging through the crowd, and made his way to the front of the group. "In honour of this successful band's first birthday, I award them with a gigantic cake! But what's even more awesome, is that the cake is even bigger than the cake from the daughter of Barney's wedding!". At the indication Mellow gave, all of the guest's mouth started to drool with temptation. Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon's eyes grew huge with pure excitement, their mouth's watering at the thought of them digging into delicious cake.

Moment's later, the Peacevillian's snapped out of their trance, and the loudest cheer's you'd ever hear surrounded all of Corey's house. Laney couldn't hold back her hands, and covered her ear's to prevent herself from going deaf. Corey, who was cheering along, notice Laney's actions, and did something.

"Hey, fella, why you covering you're ear's? Show some Groj-spirit, and take them off!" he commanded, no anger or sadness in his voice, whatsoever. Laney giggled nervously, even though her ear's were covered, Corey's voice would always overcome her action. "'Kay, Core. Sorry..."

"Don't worry, bro. To be honest, it is kinda loud!" Corey agreed, wrapping his arm 'round Laney's shoulder. Laney felt her heart jumping ahead, her palms getting sweaty, a steamy blush spreading across her cheeks. Just from a touch by Corey sent her straight into Heaven-like dreamland, a dreamland that she'd do anything to go to.

"T-Thanks, Core," Laney said, slowly indulging herself into his embrace. Forgetting that there were people nearby.

"So, to start this Groj-party, let's start with party games! Any suggestion's?!" Kon interrupted, trying to get a commotion started.

"Oh, I know! What 'bout Pin The Tail on The Donkey?!" Keith called out. (Keith is an actual character in the show, he's just in the back-crowd of the show. Lol, he look's at a picture of a toilet in the show!). Cheer's of agreement filled the air, and within a moment, Mellow had the game set out.

Corey let go of Laney, and rushed inside with the crowd following behind. Laney immediately followed, even thought the longing for Corey's touch made her feel a teensy bit upset.

The Mayor taped to the picture onto the wall, and held the tail up in the air. "Who'd like to start off the game?!" he called, and immediately, Chloe and Keith raised their hands. (Chloe is another character, a tall red-haired girl that wear's camo-green short's.)

"Rock, paper, scissor's, you two!" Corey called. The two Groj-fan's did what they were told, and Chloe won in the end.

She started off the game, and in the end, the tail ended up on the donkey's ear. Laughing echoed through the garage; why would a donkey have a tail on it's ear?!

Next, Corey decided to get a Grojbandian involved in the game, and pushed Kon into the game. Kon, at first, was completely sarcastic about the game, but when he was supposed to go, he took it like it was the end of the world. Corey, and Kin found it funnier than Laney did.

"I think I know who's going next!" Laney started in a singy-songy tone. Corey, Kin, Kon, and all of the guest looked at her weirdly. Suddenly, she pushed her cheerful crush into the game, causing many contagious cheer's to rise.

Laney would never forget the revengeful glance Corey shot at her before he was blindfolded. It gave her worry, but she wasn't the only one who had seen it.

As Corey tried pinning on the tail, Kin and Kon walked over to where Laney was standing. "You know the look he gave you is gonna make you sorry you did that, right?" Kon asked, Kin nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well. At least he'll probably forget what I did. He's too busy having fun right now." she replied, her voice not showing any worriedness.

Kin just shook his head in shame, Kon immediately copied. But Laney ignored their warning, and instead, she just laughed her butt off crazy at where Corey had put the tail: the donkey's mouth.

More laughing could be heard when Corey lifted his blindfold, and saw where he had put it.

"She'll regret it," Kin whispered into his brother's ear.

The game kept going for over 10 minutes, and then, nobody seemed to be next for the game.

"Um, what now?" Kon asked.

"Oh, how does Spin the Bottle sound?!" (A/N: I'm not copying "The All-Nighter", this need's a little bit of comedy. So, the only thing I could think of was this.)

"YEAH!"

Laney felt nervous; who would she kiss? She didn't know everyone here, would she have to kiss a stranger? Or maybe...Corey? Kin? Kon? Secretly, and obviously, she was hoping she'd get Corey.

Corey felt his cheek's brightening up at the same thought Laney had just now. Though, he didn't know Laney was feeling the same.

*10 minutes later transition!*

It had been an interesting 10 minutes, and now, two best friends' heart's were racing. (Drumroll!)

It was Corey's turn. Laney's turn. Coincidence? Obviously!

_Flashback_

_Laney hadn't intended to be going, but since the girl beside her was jealous of her boyfriend having to kiss some other girl, she had stormed off. Leaving Laney to spin the bottle. She was hesitant, but it was a game. If people get jealous, they get jealous. If people don't get jealous, they don't get jealous. What can you do? Something, but that was up to you._

_She took a deep breath, and finally, she spun the bottle. But her hopes were dropped for a split second when it landed on the boy next to Corey, but she guessed the boy saw how let down she was, so he moved the bottle to the person beside him: Corey._

_Flashback_ over

She leant into the middle of the circle, shutting her eyes as she did.

He leant into the middle of the circle, shutting his eyes as he did.

Their lip's centimetres away from their kiss.

Closer,...closer,...closer...

"Here's the biggest cake you'll ever see!" Mayor Mellow interrupted, causing everyone to look away. Even Corey and Laney looked away. All they could feel for a split moment was their heart's emptiness.

But drool escaped the mouths of every single Peacevillian at the sight of the birthday cake.

It had blue, red, black, green, and purple icing all over it. A huge plastic guitar antique stood on top of it, representing Grojband.

"On behalf of Grojband, the most rockin' band in Peaceville, we'd like to sing to you a traditional song!"

_"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Grojband,  
Happy Birthday to you!"_

The band just cried of joy into a group hug. Corey cried the most out of all of his friends.

After a few minutes, Laney stepped up, and yelled in a rockin' voice.

"LET'S EAT THAT CAKE!"

Cheer's filled the area as the guest ran off to the cake, and started grabbing large portions.

Kin and Kon, before Corey could give them their gift, had sped off. Obviously, to eat all of the cake they could.

Corey shrugged it, and decided he'd give them their gift later on. But in the mean time, Corey had a gift to give to Laney. _Two_ gift's actually.

"Hey, Lanes?" Corey called.

Laney looked back at Corey, and walked over to him excitedly.

"Yeah, Core?"

"Thank you for being a member of Grojband. It really means a lot to me. This was just supposed to be an attempt, but ever since you agreed to join with the twins, I knew we'd be a success in a little while. And just having you in the group has made it possible." Corey said, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

He grabbed a small box out from behind his back, opening it up for her.

"T-Thank you, Laney. For everything."

He presented Laney with a silver and gold bracelet. A bass guitar shaped charm in the middle with Laney's name on it.

"Aww, Corey, it's beautiful!" Laney screamed, jumping into Corey's arms and embracing him.

Corey blushed, and embraced her back. He blushed even more at what he was about to do.

He pulled Laney back so that he could look at her face.

Taking a deep breath, Corey kissed Laney right on the lips. Putting the bassist into pure shock.

The girl kissed back immediately, showing as much passion as she could muster. Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest, literally. She seriously wanted to stay there forever, this was the moment she had been waiting for all of her life. The last time she felt her lip's on his was when the Metrognome had taken away their timing. She had bumped into him while trying to catch a piece of the cotton candy like fluff.

After a few minutes, Corey and Laney separated from each other, staring lustfully into their eyes.

"I l-love you, too, Core!" Laney confessed, crying of pure happiness.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do! I have ever since I met you!"

Laney started to cry uncontrollably, and Corey wiped away her tears.

"Hey, don't cry? We're here to have fun." Corey spoke softly, rubbing his hand through her red locks.

"Okay, Core."

"Thank you," Corey began, "I could do with some cake, how 'bout you?"

"That sounds delicious!"

So, Corey and Laney walked hand-in-hand over to the huge cake.

It was truly a Grojband Birthday the Grojbandian's would never ever forget!


End file.
